Thinking of a Title for Your Writing
by TaekwondoLegend Sometimes finding a title that fits is a process that drives you insane. It's stressful sometimes. There are times when the title just comes to you, and other times when you're sitting at your computer wondering what the fudge to call whatever you wrote - a story, poem, book, etc. Here are some tips for thinking of titles. Note: I have provided creative examples, HOWEVER, these are only examples and I do not permit you to use them. You were writing a book and it just happens to have the same title as one of mine that's listed here? Fine. Maybe some of them ARE titles of actual books. Who knows. But my point is, if you see one of my titles here, you can't take it. Sorry. Think of your own. That's why this page exists! What words sound cool to you? A lot of my titles are seriously just words that sound cool to me. One of my favorite words of all time is legend (wonder why I chose my username?), and that pops up a lot in titles I choose. So just make a list of cool words, or words you just kind of like, and make a title out of them. This is especially useful if you want to write something but don't quite know what to write - having a title first can help you create a story. Creative examples (there only creative examples since I don't know what words sound cool to other writers) A Legend of Dragons Look at events in the story. What happens in the story? Does someone die? Is someone saved? Is there a war? Do they discover something that changes everything? What's driving the plot? Real life examples: The First Battle (from Warriors: Dawn of the Clans by Erin Hunter) The War of the Worlds by H. G. Wells The Dragonet Prophecy (from the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland) Creative examples: Look at the characters in the story. What are they? Warriors? Heroes? Dragons? Wizards? Real life examples: Young Samurai series by Chris Bradford Warriors series by Erin Hunter Seekers series, also by Erin Hunter Survivors series, also by Erin Hunter What's the protagonist like? Consider the protagonist's traits, tendencies, and background, or maybe even just use their name! Real-life examples: Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling Eragon from the Inheritance Cycle by Chrisopher Paolini Percy Jackson series by Rick Riordan What's the antagonist like? Consider the antagonist's traits, tendencies, and background. Creative Examples: King of Darkness The Dragon's Curse The Bloodstained Sword Vengeance is My Holy Grail Son of the Shadow Lord What's the setting like? Take for example Neil Gaiman's Neverwhere. As you read the book you think that perhaps he called it so because majority of it takes place in London Below, a world unknown to the real world (called London Above). This could be seen as "Neverwhere". But when you near the end of the book, the fate of one of the characters hints that maybe Neverwhere refers to a different place . . . a darker realm . . . I won't spoil it, of course. Read the book and you'll see what I mean. (Note: Neverwhere is pretty mature. Not for kids. But it's a very good book - impossible to put down.) Category:Fiction